reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
LeMat Revolver
The is a revolver featured in Red Dead Redemption. It is one of the five Rare Weapons of the game. The player will need to acquire this weapon to achieve 100% Completion. Description It is a single-action revolver with a high capacity nine shot cylinder. This weapon's high capacity allows for more shots between reloads and allows the player to gain the upper hand, especially in short, intense firefights. In singleplayer, this weapon is capable of killing an enemy with one shot to the chest or head, and is capable of taking down some predatory animals with one shot as well, such as wolves as well as bears if aimed properly at the head. Acquisition Single Player *The player can purchase the LeMat revolver from the Gunsmith in Escalera for $1250 ($625 with high Honor and $313 with the Savy Merchant outfit + High Honor) after completing the mission "An Appointed Time". *As a second option, the player can also enter a cheat for this weapon if they want (See Cheats in Redemption page). Multiplayer *In multiplayer, the is unlocked into the player's regular inventory upon reaching rank 46. **The "LeMat Meurtre" weapon challenges are unlocked at the same level. Completion of these challenges turns the weapon golden for the player. *It can also be obtained by killing another player who has the weapon equipped. *In Free Roam, the revolver can be found in Fort Mercer. In free-for-all modes the LeMat Revolver can be found in a crate or alternatively can be obtained by taking it from another online player. Undead Nightmare *In Undead Nightmare, it can be obtained, along with the Evans Repeater, by completing Rank 5 of the Undead Hunter Challenges. *As a second option, the player can also use a cheat code for this weapon if they want. Trivia * *Captain Espinoza uses a LeMat Revolver as his sidearm in Empty Promises and sometimes in Cowards Die Many Times. *The LeMat is the most powerful revolver and second most powerful handgun (after the High Power Pistol) in the game. *Right after reloading, the hammer is left in the uncocked position until the first shot is fired. After this, the hammer becomes cocked and will be cocked back for the remainder of the rounds in the cylinder or until the next reload. This odd occurrence affects all firearms with a visible hammer in single and multiplayer. *In reality, the LeMat featured a second 16-gauge smoothbore barrel beneath the main barrel that could fire a single charge of birdshot or buckshot. While this second barrel is modeled visually on the weapon in Red Dead Redemption, it is unusable. *The original Civil War-era LeMat was a cap-and-ball revolver, making it extremely slow to reload; a few examples of a cartridge version were made in later years in Belgium, but none of these are known to have left Europe. * Cartridge conversions of the Lemat are known, and these did involve a break action conversion, as seen in-game. However, to permit this mechanism, and to reinforce the revolver for use with metallic cartridges, a "top strap", such as that found on similar break action revolvers, was retrofitted during conversion. This detail appears to have been omitted from the game. Additionally, the cylinder of the in-game revolver is shown in pre conversion cap-and-ball configuration, with percussion nipples still present which means the revolver in the game does not exist. Also the loading lever is on the wrong side. * The original cap-and-ball revolver was .42 caliber. While the reproductions are .44 caliber and the shotgun barrel being 20-guage. Glitches *After the mission An Appointed Time, if the player gets into a shootout with the Mexican army, the Gunsmith in Escalera will run away and never return, leaving the LeMat unable to be purchased (It is possible to undo this glitch by camping in the wilderness for about five days. The gunsmiths and store merchants should return then). Gallery File:Marston.lemat.revolver.jpg|John Marston wielding a LeMat revolver. Picture4z.png|Marston aiming his LeMat revolver. Rdr marston stalks.jpg Category:Weapons